


Stay with me

by pissfizz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: It’s really short but I like how it turned out, M/M, Music, Pining, Pining for your best friend, Singing, Unrequited Love, at least that’s what’s implied, i can’t write songs so please excuse the few lines that I included, singer Yamaguchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissfizz/pseuds/pissfizz
Summary: To love someone as beautiful and important as the moon, it’s a feeling that can only be said in song.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Stay with me

Yamaguchi’s hands trembled as he began to strum his guitar, his grip on the neck white knuckled. He didn’t look up into the camera, instead staring down at his thin fingers as they played the strings, a slow and soft tempo. He took a shuddering breath, and he began to sing.

Yamaguchi’s mother had always told him he had a beautiful voice. It wasn’t the kind of tone you would expect from him, strong and slightly raspy, able to utilize voice cracks in a way that sounded good and right, able to growl out long low notes.

Right now, he was thankful for his talent of making his voice cracks sound beautiful, because with how emotional he was, there was sure to be more than normal.

_I long for the touch of your hand in mine_.

Yamaguchi’s heart felt shattered. He never would have the courage to say it to him.

_Why do you feel so out of reach?_

Every time Yamaguchi closed the distance between them, he felt like the beautiful other boy took two more steps in the other direction.

Yamaguchi felt tears prick his eyes. He was sure the tremble of his voice was noticeable, a definable difference from his usual vibrato.

_You’re like an angel that came down and saved me._

He had always felt so helpless and lost and scared and sad. And then he came along, and pulled him up to his feet, and he saved Yamaguchi from himself.

_I never want to lose you, so please stay by my side_.

Would he ruin everything he had worked to achieve, just by saying the words ‘I love you’? Would the friendship that Yamaguchi has cherished for years crumble to dust in his palms?

_Why can’t I stop thinking about your lips on mine_?

His lips looked so soft, and Yamaguchi couldn’t help but fantasize about kissing them. He couldn’t stop imagining how they look when he smiled. How they looked when he gave a little pout.

_Why you’re the moon, luminous and bright_.

The moon. The very first time they had met, there had been a small crescent moon on his purple jacket, and every time he called out to the dear boy, he would remember the name of the moon.

_I’m nothing but space dust, drifting in the sky_.

_But although I’m nothing special, dear, please stay by my side_.

He knew he would never love him the way he did, but it didn’t matter, as long as Yamaguchi could still hear his snarky jokes and see the sweet smile he gave only when they were in private.

_I know you don’t love me the same, but I can’t help but wish_...

He knew, he _knew_ that he would never love him back, but he still thought about him before he fell asleep, he still thought about him during class.

_I just want to say I love you, I know you won’t say it back_.

Yamaguchi’s heart splintered and tears striped his cheeks. This angel of a boy, his savior, the moon himself. How did he ever become foolish enough to fall for someone as grand as he?

_Oh Tsukki_...

_Please just stay with me._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Let me know if you want to read Tsukki listening to the song, or have a confession, or anything like that!! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
